mjjeje
by ayy88fish
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Yunho melamar sang kekasih? Dijamin tidak romantis. YunJae drabble. Selamat menikmati.


WOULD U CHANGE YOUR NAME BECOME JUNG JAEJOONG?

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik ayy.**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit.**

.

.

.

.

Langit Seoul terlihat gelap. Malam. Sekarang sudah jam 7. Kami baru saja pulang berbelanja. Ani. Yang berbelanja sebenarnya adalah dia, sedangkan aku baru pulang latihan untuk persiapan world tour yang akan dimulai bulan depan. Dia menjemputku setelah selesai memenuhi keperluan harian kami. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhku terasa mudah lelah dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko di jalan.

Yunho membawa bahan makanan di dekapannya. Beberapa kantong putih juga berada di kedua tangannya. Aku? Tentu saja aku membawa tas selempang dan beberapa kantong yang lebih ringan dibandingkan milik Yunho. Jangan tanya kenapa. Pastinya kalian sudah tahu kan betapa protektifnya namja tampan di sebelahku ini terhadapku? Selain itu dia juga tidak mau membuatku terlalu lelah karena dia ingin merasakan masakanku.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Menampilkan pintu-pintu yang berderet rapi. Kami memang tidak pulang ke penthouse milikku karena ingin menghabiskan malam tanpa terusik oleh sasaeng yang sering berada di sekitar rumahku. Kami tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang ada ini. Yunho terlihat sedikit kesulitan dengan belanjaan yang ada di genggamannya. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih saku mantel tapi tidak sampai. Aku berinisiatif membantunya dengan merogoh tempat yang dimaksud. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kunci rumah, Yun?" tanya ku.

"Ne. Harusnya ada di sana."

"Mungkin kau meletakkannya di sini." aku beralih ke bokongnya. Memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku belakang celananya. Dia sering kehilangan barang dan ketika dicari, saku belakang celananya telah alih fungsi menjadi kantong ajaib doraemon.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku sambil menggeleng.

"Ah, tolong cari di semua saku ku, Boo. Mungkin aku lupa. Hehe.." Yunho memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Oke. Tanganku pun akhirnya menjelajahi satu persatu lubang mantelnya. Di saku mantel sebelah kiri hanya ada ponsel dan kunci mobil. Saku mantel bagian dalam berisi dompet hitamnya.

"Tidak ada Yun."

"Celana." perintahnya.

Tanganku meraba saku jeans yang dikenakannya. Terasa sesuatu yang keras. Tanganku langsung menelusup ke dalamnya. Gotcha! Aku mendapatkannya. Tapi tunggu, sesuatu yang berkilau diantara kunci-kunci itu menarik perhatianku.

"Boo. Maukah kau mengganti namamu menjadi Jung Jaejoong?" Mataku membulat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Would you marry me?" kali ini mulutku yang menganga. Tak menyangka akan mendengar ini langsung dari bibirnya.

Sungguh, meskipun aku sangat mencintainya tapi aku sadar diri untuk tidak menyinggungnya tentang masalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga tidak banyak orang bisa menerima hubungan yang tengah kami jalin saat ini. Jadi aku selalu menyadarkan diri, tak ingin terlena dan sakit hakit hati jika Yunnie ku tiba-tiba harus pergi.

CUP

Bibir hatinya mendarat tepat di atas bibirku. Singkat. Dia masih sadar tempat rupanya.

"Boo, tanganku pegal. Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku?" pintanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan entah mengapa pintu yang seharusnya sudah terbuka dalam beberapa detik yang lalu kini terasa enggan terbuka. Aku tak bisa menemukan lubang kuncinya. Mataku penuh air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Tubuhku bergetar. Menahan isak yang ternyata lolos dari bibir.

Yunho mengambil alih pekerjaanku setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di lantai. Diputarnya kunci dua kali berlawanan arah jarum jam.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan aku menangis semakin keras. Beberapa teman dekat dan noonadeul ku ada di sana dengan makanan dan minuman memenuhi meja. Mereka pasti sudah tahu tentang ini.

"Chukkae, Jae." ucap Sukjin noona seraya memelukku.

"Umma bilang tak apa jika kau pulang tidak membawa istri, asalkan kau membawa bayi, itu sudah cukup baginya." lanjutnya.

Yunho berjalan ke arahku. Berlutut di hadapanku dan menyodorkan benda yang membuatku nyaris kehilangan akal. Cincin. Sebuah cincin bermata bening.

"Saranghae, Boo."

"Nado."

"Would you marry me?"

"I do."

.

.

.

.

Eaaaaaaaa... Mau dong dilamar kayak gitu. Envy ah *pout*

Yundad : Gomawo chagiya, sudah memberi appa ide ini buat ngelamar umma.

Ayy : tapi ini gak gratis lho, daddy.

Yundad : Mwo? Jadi minta bayaran berapa?

Ayy : Gak mahal, cuma bikinin adek sebanyak 23 lagi. Yang dua kan udah ayy ama Minnie oppa.

Yundad : *blushing* ah, kalau itu sih gampang.

Ayy : satu lagi.

Yundad : Apa?

Ayy : sekalian ama behind the scene-nya. Oke.

Yundad : *blushing makin parah* Ta- Tapi..

Ayy : Gak pake tapi.

Yundad : Arraso.

Ayy : *nyengir*

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar lengkingan maut dari sang umma. Dia datang sambil membawa sebuah teflon berukuran sedang. Oh, mommy sedang masak toh tadi.

Jaemom : Kau bilang apa Yun? 25 anak? Kau mau membunuhku ya? Dan kamu ayy, apanya yang behind the scene. Siapa yang ngajarin? *ngacung-ngacungin telfon ke muka ayy*

Ayy : Ampun mommy. Itu, disuruh Chunnie ahjussi. Dia aja punya banyak koleksi video YunJae. Masa anaknya yang cantik jelita tapi bikin sepet mata ini gak boleh punya sih *pout*

Jaemom : Dasar jidat lebar! Awas kalau ketemu nanti!

Yundad dan ayy ambil langkah seribu menghindari amukan nyonya gajah.

Chunni oppa : *lagi main game ama Junchan* Kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri ya?

.

.

.

Drabble aja ya. Pengobat rindu ama mommy ^^.

23/02/13


End file.
